


Revenge Is Best Served in Water Balloons

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Series: Assorted Tumblr Ficlets Under 300 Words [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Jo and Charlie plot revenge, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: Gabriel absolutely has this coming.





	Revenge Is Best Served in Water Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt: Jo + Charlie, "What were you thinking?"

“What were you _thinking_?” gasped Jo, shoving the smoothie back at Charlie while doing her best not to gag. “That’s disgusting!”

“What? Noo, it can’t be! It’s one of Sam’s favorites; I got the recipe from Gabe, and–” Charlie brought the straw to her lips and took a sip, only to immediately choke and spit the contents back into the cup, “–and he is a freaking monster, oh my _god_. Ugh, sorry, babe! I’ll go dump this.”

“Wait.” Jo held up a hand, eyes gleaming mischievously. “I’ve got a better idea. Gabe gets off at three today, right?”

“Uhh yeah, I think so. Why?”

“Do you still have that pack of water balloons?”

Charlie stared at Jo for a minute before breaking out into a grin. “I freaking love you, you know that, right?”

“Oh, I know,” agreed Jo, leaning in to give Charlie a quick peck on the lips before reaching over and taking the smoothie. “Go grab the balloons, we’ve only got about half an hour if we’re gonna do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Revenge Is Best Served in Water Balloons](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/184193227982/jo-charlie-what-were-you-thinking)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
